The present invention relates to a display apparatus of an image and, more particularly, to a display apparatus of an image suitable for a business such as museum of arts, museum, broadcasting station, publishing company, video production, photographing studio, public relations division of government and public offices and general enterprises, and the like to create, keep, and reuse image data such as photograph, illustration, picture, or the like.
Hitherto, as means for fetching image data such as photograph, picture, or the like into a computer and for reproducing and displaying it as necessary, there were many dedicated apparatuses mainly constructed of a recording medium of a large capacity using a light or magnetism. In recent years, in association with an improvement of a processing ability or display ability of a personal computer (hereinbelow, referred to as a PC), the use of a system in which the PC and a magneto-optical (MO) disk are combined is started. As a prior art of an image display apparatus of the invention, there is a still picture system which is widespread as "Technical guidelines for the exhibition type HDTV still picture disc system (HVC (Hi-Vision Promotion Center) guidelines)", July 1991, pages 7, 13, 14 and 54. According to such a system, still picture data of three display planes (A, B, and C planes) are previously prepared in a memory and a switching operation (dissolve, wipe, or the like) of display planes and a simultaneous display of two display planes, or the like is performed, thereby enabling a presentation effect to be raised. Such an image system is mainly divided to the following two kinds.
(1) Image memory board standard (I/O) bus connecting system
This system is a system which is realized by adding an image memory board in which a processor, a memory, a display controller, and the like adapted to handle image data are installed to an (I/O) expansion slot [standard (I/O) bus] of a PC or workstation. The above system is disclosed in, for example, H. Okamoto et al., "Presentation System using High Definition Still Picture System", The Institute of Television Engineers of Japan, Vol. 47, No. 12, pp. 1669-1672, 1993.
(2) Image memory unit I/O interface connecting system
The system is realized in a manner such that an image data memory unit having therein a processor, a memory, and a display controller which are adapted to handle image data, is housed in an independent or separate casing different from a PC (personal computer) and the memory unit and the PC are connected by a standard I/O interface (RS232-C, SCSI, or the like). The system is, for example, disclosed in O. Tanno et al., "Moving Picture Storage & Display System for Super-High Definition Images", The Institute of Television Engineers of Japan, Vol. 47, No. 6, pp. 909-910, 1993 and JP-A-3-179493.